galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Aquila System
Aquila is a Terran System consisting of five planets orbiting a greenish-yellow star. The System Security is "Risky." It can be reached by Jumpgates from the Loma, Union and Wolf-Reiser systems. The alcoholic beverage Aquila Cocktail is sold here. The approximate values of probability for each ore found in this system are: *28% of Orichalzine *28% of Perrius *22% of Gold *16% of Doxtrite *6% of Cesogen Trivia *'Aquila' is the Latin word for 'Eagle'. *Radioactive Goods are common and cheap here. *It is hinted in Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore that the well-known nuke manufacturer, AMR could be originated in this system, as evidenced by its information entry in the Codex, crediting the system for the namesake of AMR, which is standing for Aquila Military Research. Planets Io Ombak= Io Ombak is the innermost planet of the Aquila System, in Terran territory. It is a brownish-green desert wasteland planet. This planet has a jumpgate. Like other planets in this system, it may be common to find it being attacked due the Risky System Security rating. The station is Tech Level 8 but its design is rather simplitistic consisting of one "tower" with a long antennae on top. The lowest prices for Radioactive Goods are in this system, and are usually available at this station. Void Essence and Vossk Organs sell for the highest non-Loma prices in this system. Trivia *This is where the player spawns in GOF2 Lite *Io Ombak station has one of the most simplistic designs in the game, and is also one of the smallest Gallery IMG_0844.PNG|lo Ombak GoF2 SD. IMG_1009.PNG|lo Ombak (close up shot) GoF2 SD. IMG_1182.PNG IMG_1183.JPG IMG_1184.JPG |-| Dendra Ekta= Dendra Ekta is the second planet from the star and station in the Terran Aquila System. It is a gas giant planet with rings. The station consists of one tall tower, connected to two smaller towers by a bridge. Due to its "risky" security level, it may be attacked by many pirates. The Tech Level at this station is 3. Dendra Ekta has the lowest Tech Level in the Aquila System. Gallery Dendra Ekta.jpg Dendra-ekta-betty.jpg |-| Carme= Carme is a Terran red desert-like planet in the Aquila System. It is third planet from the star of the system. The station at Carme is composed of two towers connected by a bridge, with the front tower having the docking platform. It has a Tech Level of 10, the highest in the in the entire Aquila System. Gallery IMG_1176.PNG|Carme Station IMG_1177.JPG IMG_1178.JPG |-| Nepis= Nepis is the fourth planet from the star in the Aquila system, under Terran control. The planet is a gas giant with rings, the second of such in Aquila. It is common to come across pirate attacks, considering the system's Security Level. The station consists of one tower connecting to two others. Midlevel players or traders should stop here to make purchases, as the Tech Level is 7. Gallery IMG_1188.PNG IMG_1189.JPG IMG_1190.PNG |-| Tsoj Delev= Tsoj Delev is a Terran planet, the outermost in the Aquila system. It is a purplish barren desert planet. The space station consists of 2 towers connected by a bridge, with several radio dishes and antennas. Traders should consider Tsoj Delev as it has a Tech Level of 7. Pirates are common in this system. Gallery IMG_1187a.JPG IMG_1186s.JPG IMG_1185.png Category:Terran systems Category:Systems Category:GOF2 Category:Risky Systems Category:Terran planets Category:Terrans Category:GOF2HD Category:Aquila